


Smile, Little Lamb

by theprincessed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a tease. What's new? Zayn takes his sexual frustration out on him. Harry is jealous. So he fucks Louis too.</p>
<p>- ie. yet again more PWP I can't summarise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really creatively lazy lately because no one's forcing me to do anything lol. So here's another throwback. For clarity - Louis is in a relationship with Harry in this, but they give each other free passes to do stuff with the other boys.
> 
> Title taken from The VLA's _When I Am Through With You_ because I am ridiculous.
> 
> Originally posted 1 April 2012.

Louis knows he’s a tease. He just hadn’t thought Zayn would _snap_.

They finish a round of interviews in the morning and another signing in yet another state that afternoon and luckily now had some downtime to catch up on sleep or simply relax. Except Louis hadn’t bargained on walking side by side with Zayn in the hotel corridor one minute and shoved into a room that wasn’t his in the next. Once they’d signed a few more autographs outside and it was blessedly quiet for once, Harry had slipped away while he could and Louis had intended to follow him. Maybe they wouldn’t exactly be sleeping as such, but that was sure to come eventually.

Then Zayn had to stick his oar in.

“What the fuck?!” Louis laughs at him, stumbling sideways and wishing the furniture in the room wasn’t quite so far away to balance himself again. “I think I know which room is mine, mate, and this isn’t it.”

“You’re bloody right it’s not!” Zayn frowns and advances, bringing Louis towards him by a sharp tug on his wrist.

He pulls Louis around, twists his arm at the last moment and steps behind him. Louis has enough sense to turn his cheek just as he hits the nearest wall that’s right by the heavy door. It’s not enough to be painful, but the shock of the move has him gasping and squirming on instinct. Zayn shifts his arm up a little higher, daring Louis to feel the answering stretch as he leans in and licks up the side of his neck and presses his groin forward. Although it’s hard to smile fully with his face making friends with the wall, Louis settles for another wriggle as he feels the unmistakable shape of Zayn’s erection prod at the firm flesh of his arse.

“You knew exactly what you were doing today,” Zayn hisses in his ear, his lips almost damp on the outer edge, “staring at me, flirting with me, staying close. Those fucking _hands_ under the table at the signing – I swear to God, Louis, it’s a fucking miracle I wasn’t hard by the end of it – ”

“You kept pushing me away, that’s why,” Louis chuckles, interrupting. “And should you really be _swearing_ to God? That’s not very nice, is it?”

“Alright, you asked for it,” he mutters darkly as he increases the pressure on Louis’ trapped arm, “I’m gonna give to you what you’ve been pestering me for all day.”

Zayn licks up the side of his neck and Louis moans, delighted, “There’s lube in my pocket.”

“You dirty little minx.”

He feels Zayn rest his forehead on the back of his neck until he squares his shoulders as best he can and arches into the touch of Zayn’s body keeping his facing the wall. With a growl in his ear, there’s a hand scrabbling at Louis’ jeans pocket to try and find the lube. First the back – Louis suspects he just wants to cop a feel and is entirely too smug for his current position when Zayn squeezes his arse hard before moving on to dig into the front. He finds a single sachet and although Louis was planning on offering to use it with Harry, he’s never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth so doesn’t say anything. Then again...

“Hey,” he breathes, trying to get Zayn’s attention away from the lube and the frustration still washed over his face, “you owe me one for that. I was gonna use it to fuck Harry. Well, actually I was hoping he’d fuck me but I suppose that’s a techni – _oh Jesus fucking Christ_! Warn a guy, would you!”

Louis jerks through his stunned exclamation as Zayn’s cold, slippery fingertips yank his jeans down to bunch underneath his arse then push inside his body to instantly search out what will make him putty in his hands. Louis manages a laugh and reaches for Zayn’s clothed thigh to actually draw him closer. 

He feels the teeth of a smile on his neck. “That’s what you get for not shutting up, Louis.”

Seconds later, Zayn adds another finger to the one already inside him and widens them at the end of every sliding stroke out. Louis valiantly tries to relax and take the constant intrusion of someone else, the thrill of difference skating along his spine until he’s trembling with the need for it.

“Yeah,” Zayn pants, shoving in then staying there, curling the digits repeatedly instead of pulling out and making Louis want to climb the walls, “not so fucking cocky now, are you? Gonna fuck you so hard _he_ ’ll know exactly what you’ve been doing.”

Louis bites his lip at the obvious but nameless mention of Harry and slides his hand into his underwear to gratefully take hold of his cock when Zayn doesn’t stop him. Getting riled up from the waves of Zayn’s frustration, Louis can’t help the moan that staggers out of him at the first touch of his dry fist which he then quickly and broadly licks to ease the way a second time.

“Look at you,” Zayn bumps his shoulder with his own, “gagging for it all – yeah, can’t even stop yourself from getting off to this like a proper fucking tease – you’re gonna take it, Lou - ”

Louis nods quickly and suspects he’s drooling – or at least breathing damply - against the paint of the wall but he can’t seem to close his mouth and keep everything he’s feeling entirely locked away, even if he’s rapidly losing the ability to form coherent sentences. His eyes fall shut as Zayn swears softly and thrusts against his buttock with some urgency.

“I haven’t got a condom on me,” he says, sounding breathlessly worried.

Louis leans his head back onto Zayn’s shoulder and lips brush his neck, “Fuck it.”

“What?”

“Just do it!” he whines, “Fuck me – please, please, please – do it, you’re here now – come on - ”

“Okay, okay,” Zayn buckles under the shameless begging and unzips his chinos with slightly shaking fingers, “Shit, you’re so filthy,”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Louis grins, straightening up so that Zayn will be able to see what he’s doing.

He brushes his arse purposely along the sudden bareness of Zayn’s cock and continues to smile as he hears a surprised sound and then a hand squeezing his hipbone with the intention of leaving marks. He breathes harshly as Zayn pitches forward and he fills Louis up with one long, smooth thrust that he seems to feel from the base of his spine to the tips of his toes.

“Yes! God, that feels good!” he groans, hand slapping on the wall as Zayn grabs his shoulder for leverage and starts fucking him sharply in earnest.

It’s a lot faster and dirtier than Louis’ had in a little while and he unashamedly loves every second of the punishing beatings his prostate takes and the slick sounds of his own hand working over his cock through the slight sting of pain. He comes first and helplessly, sparing a thought and a crooked wince for the poor, innocent wall in front of him and he knows that the spasms of his body clenching around Zayn’s moving dick means he won’t last much longer either and he shivers as shortly afterwards Zayn comes without pulling out first. If his orgasm hadn’t attacked with quite the fervour it did, he’s sure he would’ve been snarky at his friend for not having enough self control or maybe being a cunning bastard but as it is he laughs tiredly when Zayn slumps heavily onto him.

“You’ve put me in the wet patch, you knob,” Louis elbows him lazily in the stomach, sounding amused rather than disgusted.

“Shouldn’t have come on the wall then, should you? By the way, you’re cleaning that off.”

“Ha ha,” Louis giggles exaggeratedly then stops abruptly with a serious expression, “fuck off. You’re the one who couldn’t control himself enough to just get in the shower and have a wank thinking of me. You _had to_ fuck me.”

Zayn rolls his eyes but realises like usual that it’s pointless arguing with Louis because he always wants – and gets – the last word. He falls silent as Louis gently shuffles out from beneath him whilst gingerly zipping up his jeans, his face a contorted, almost comical wince. The stickiness is impossible to ignore and he sighs at the smirk Zayn throws him when he turns around, but still quickly kisses him on the cheek in thanks.

“Better?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take a nap now.”

“Alright granddad,” Louis grins before he blinks and searches for his phone to check the time, “Shit, I should get back to my room. Harry – ”

“Whatever,” Zayn waves him off, “I know you’re practically married to him and I need you to get out of my hair anyway. I don’t know how Haz can stand you creeping into his bed at night.”

Louis’ jaw drops, “Ta very much to you an’ all. But alright, see you later then?”

Zayn nods, “If Harry lets you out of his sight.”

Those last words and the knowing look on his face plague Louis as he eventually ambles to his and Harry’s shared hotel room and slips soundlessly through the door. From that spot, he can already see the foot of the bed and nothing of Harry’s long legs so he’s obviously not laid out and sleeping. Wondering where he’s got to but not enough to walk out and find him, Louis starts to cross the room when he feels a presence behind him that foolishly makes him jump.

“And where have you been?” Harry mumbles nearby as he comes out of the en suite bathroom, but there’s a smile in his voice and arms wrap warmly around Louis’s waist.

“Y’know,” Louis shrugs, “here and there. Around.”

“Oh, vague.” he replies, but doesn’t sound terribly affected as his thumbs wriggle underneath Louis’ t-shirt to find his hipbones, “You’ve been up to something then.”

It’s not a question so Louis doesn’t speak. Besides, Harry’s touch is hovering over where Zayn was mere minutes ago and the anticipation of him finding out has Louis frozen and mute. His shoulder still throbs in a dull ache of where Zayn gripped him steady through the long, sure strokes of his cock. He’d feel really guilty if they weren’t all such close friends. Harry is jealous any time it comes to him being more than platonic with the other boys, but that strangely seems to spur Louis on until the jealousy rears and makes Harry take what’s his. They don’t use the boyfriend word specifically, but the boys spent so long calling them an old married couple that he guesses it was natural they used their _youth_ to explore things that included each other.

Louis comes back to the present to Harry slowly kissing his neck and he tilts his head away to allow for better access and doesn’t realise that he’s swaying towards Harry’s hands until its too late and there’s a quick intake of breath. Obviously curious about Louis’ reaction, Harry smilingly lifts up Louis’ t-shirt and folds back the waistband of his jeans with a finger to see the mark. It’s not a bruise yet, but eventually it will be and Louis feels his lips twitch in suppressed laughter.

“Who was it this time?” Harry keeps his mouth close, moving from Louis’ ear to his temple and his hair, “Liam? But then he looked pretty tired after the signing. It’s not Nialler because you’re all...pliant and smug and woozy, so that just leaves one left.”

“That’s why I love you.” Louis says easily, grabbing the back of Harry’s hand resting on his stomach and directing it lower, “You’re so brainy.”

Harry snorts at that but takes the compliment – at least he believes it was one – graciously and squeezes where Louis wants him, right over his cock. He’s not hard yet because of the orgasm he’d had not five minutes ago but it still makes him lean his weight more for Harry to take and his head forgets the stickiness in his boxers until hands go wandering again to hold him pressed along Harry’s front and then to search behind.

“Generous with the lube, I see.” he remarks and Louis shivers from the unknown truth.

He doesn’t stop Harry as he smoothes his hands down his arms then uses a grip on his biceps to shuffle them both towards the bed because even though the thought of fucking so soon makes him want to curl inwards, he has a feeling that Harry would have a few other tricks up his sleeve. Two steps in, Louis turns his head to the left and catches Harry’s waiting mouth in a kiss that is lazy but deep. It’s a contrast he loves that he gets nowhere else and wouldn’t want to and the way Harry reacts every time they do tells him that he feels the same.

“I know it’s early,” he says, referring to how Louis must be aching now, “but...”

Harry lets the sentence fade as he demonstrates his clear intentions instead, pushing Louis over the edge of the bed. He puts his hands out to save him diving face first and gets his knees underneath him as Harry crawls on after with his hands already working Louis’ jeans off. Bunched awkwardly at his thighs, Louis has a flashback from earlier and misses unseeing peeling down of his boxers but not the questing fingertips that instantly come away wet like he knew they would. There’s an extra weight on his back as Harry fits his body close enough that Louis can feel the soft fabric of his chinos on the flushed, slick expanse of his skin.

“Someone,” Harry drawls hotly into his ear, “has been a _very_ naughty boy.”

Louis nods, not caring whether he means Zayn for being deliberately messy or him for letting it happen. Everything still appears fuzzy and glorious because of his earlier fun, so Harry nosing at the material on his back tickles him physically and he squirms as much as for that as he does when he tries once more with his fingers, trailing them down Louis’ covered spine before dipping between his buttocks.

“This isn’t right.” he tells him and Louis’ heartbeat picks up speed as the jealousy starts to make itself known. “Although I’ve got an idea. I hope it works.”

It’s conversational, but Louis’ mouth falls slack as Harry puts his hand on his lower back and ducks to gently kiss the swell of his arse. His breathing has already quickened when he moves further in and he moans loudly as Harry curls his tongue over his hole to lick out the come Zayn considerately left there.

“He’s making me do this.” Harry tells him, voice pitched low so that the murmuring rumbles along Louis’ skin. “ _You_ ’re making me do this.”

Louis moans again, partly in some kind of answer and also out of sensitivity as Harry greedily swipes him with his tongue like he doesn’t actually mind at all. Overwrought and not thinking straight, Louis jerks his arm back wildly as if to bat Harry away in reaction and he brushes past his hair with inaccuracy but, as he weakly tries again, his wrist is grabbed to stop him at the same time that Harry places a sucking kiss right across his hole. Louis groans long and drawn out like he’s in feverish pain and he’s certain through the intense tingles of pleasure that Harry can feel him trembling beneath his palms. Breath falls on his arse then as Harry pauses for a moment and Louis lets himself believe that he’s about to get a second of respite, but he’s swiftly proven wrong when a thumb edges cautiously inside him.

“He fucked you good, didn’t he?” he hears the whisper and a bitter laugh, “Hard and quick, I can tell. You’re still so tight, darling.”

Louis gasps, confused as to whether he wants that thumb to leave his body alone or if he desperately wants Harry’s whole fucking hand inside him. Seemingly, as it is with this situation from the beginning, Harry makes the decision for himself anyway and swaps his thumb for his fingers. He pushes in deeper than Louis expected and pulls the two digits out completely in a rhythm that he repeats over and over until Louis’ got a grip on the sheets and wants more of everything, despite how its making him shudder more violently than if Harry had been the first person of the day to fuck him.

“Please,” he hears himself say, unable to stop it, “Harry, please – I need – ”

“No.” he answers, leaning his torso towards him to nip at Louis’ earlobe and make him moan impatiently. “ _No_. Zayn got there first and fast. I’m gonna fuck you so _slowly_ you’re going to beg me to come.”

Louis flattens his cheek into the bed to try and twist his neck enough to stare one eyed at him, aghast, “What the fuck do you think this is? I’m begging now! Haz, _please_.”

“No, you’re not,” he laughs dirtily, “You’re _talking_. There’s a difference. I don’t want to hear you unless you’re moaning.”

He pushes the back of Louis’ thighs up to bend his knees with his body splayed flat on the bed then presses both his fingers back into him without preamble. Louis whines in his throat and gasps out the breath, shoving his hips backwards whilst ignoring the protests of his body. The movement brushes his cock against the sheets and he realises that he’s hard again and the urge to come wells up within him.

“Fucking – fuck – oh stop - I’m gonna come – ” he whispers urgently.

He accidentally bites down on the inside of his cheek in shock when Harry, sitting on his haunches between his fidgeting legs, ducks down and licks around the fingers still buried deep and working him into a frenzy. In addition, he carefully slides Louis' cock back towards him and squeezes hard at the base. If Harry thought that would prevent what’s already fast approaching (although something darkly tells Louis that he planned it this way all along) then he’s sadly mistaken because the trio of sensations is too much and Louis feels his orgasm shiver over him so hard he can hardly make any noise, let alone speak. But it doesn’t matter. Fairly unusual for him, Harry picks up the slack and does all the talking needed.

“I’ll never get enough of you looking like this.” he breathes; pulling his fingers free and spreading an increasingly boneless Louis open with sticky hands, “So fucked out and pliant underneath me, so gorgeous.”

Louis twitches involuntarily as wet fingers trace his spine and a moan tinged with hurt slips from his mouth because every single nerve ending he possesses is officially in overdrive. He knows he wants – needs – Harry to fuck him, but he’s not sure he can make it happen. He’s lying in the damp patch, his stomach itches and the sweat rolling down his back is hot and uncomfortable and yet the insatiable part of his personality is hungry for more anyway. Just as long as Harry does most of the work left.

Louis hears him hastily remove the rest of his clothes then arms brace next to his shoulders as Harry fits the line of his newly naked body over his and carefully settles there, their skin slick and much too warm. He’s holding himself up enough that he doesn’t crush him but Louis' about to suggest another position when Harry nonchalantly, almost fondly whispers in his ear, “Yeah, that’s it. You’re mine. Are you remembering that now?”

A shiver ripples from his neck down and Harry’s pressed so close he can probably feel it in his body too. In fact, Louis is certain he can because his hips tip in towards him and he whimpers as he feels Harry’s bare, hard cock rut slowly between his cheeks. With coherency lost, he can only moan as Harry’s tongue draws circles on his shoulder that make him helplessly arch back into the touch.

“No wonder you bent over for Malik when you pull that filth.” he groans, tucking his hot face into Louis’ neck, “You like being taken, don’t you? Wanna be filled again, Lou? Hm?”

Louis inhales sharply then speaks in a rush, as if afraid his body won’t allow him to after this one chance, “I didn’t – I didn’t bend over actually. He didn’t give me a chance.”

Concentrating on the softness of Harry’s mouth has him distracted (what’s new) and Louis’ grasp on the bed tightens as Harry reaches for his cock and guides himself into his relaxed, loosened body without another word.

“Fuck, I had to,” Harry says in a near apology, as his hands plants either side the back of Louis’ head and he sinks in deep.

He may have used his tongue and his fingers anyway, but Louis knows he didn’t need to after his fun with Zayn made sure that anything later on would be less of a stretch. Louis feels entirely exposed even with Harry filling him, so clenches his muscles together on purpose and relishes in the hiss he gets before he spots another opportunity for mischief. With his body barely moving like he cruelly promised it wouldn’t, Harry’s hands are balanced and steady on the bed. So Louis turns his face and licks his little finger. It tickles, but it’s enough to catch Harry unawares and his hips rock pointedly into Louis as a result. However, Louis’ grateful moan cuts off when the same hand flies to his mouth and another pulls at him by his shoulder. His back is bowed as Harry forces him up more then glides his long, pale fingers past Louis’ lips. He laps at them greedily, tasting skin that’s a heady cocktail of his own warmth, Zayn’s come, sticky lube and Harry’s sweat, and feels Harry pull his hair lightly with his other hand in reaction to the smugly applied wet suction.

“What did he do to you, babe?” he demands with a hitch of breath, needing to know more and more, as the noise Louis makes in reply reverberates against his fingers. “Did he shove you against the nearest thing and make you take it? Was he rough? Is that what this is?” he thumbs the mark on Louis’ hipbone with a sudden smirk before pressing down on it, “That’s going to bruise y’know.”

Louis makes a sound like he’s choking around the depth of Harry’s fingers in his mouth and whimpering desperately all at once as ever so slowly Harry thrusts his hips and barely knocks into his prostate. He’s had enough stimulation to last him all night but the feel of smooth skin and bony knuckles gliding across his tongue makes him forget, as does the soft sounds of Harry shushing him and stroking the sore skin to soothe. He nuzzles his face into the damp nape of Louis’ neck and looks down the length of Louis’ spine to just about see the push-pull of his dick before he drops a kiss to the top vertebrae. 

“You’re mine, okay?” he says, low but fierce, “Whatever anyone else does to you, feel free, even. But this says you’re mine.”

As Harry returns to hunching over with his weight on his arms, Louis is prepared for him to start moving with more intent but he finds that he’s panting from the intense tease of it as Harry simply rolls his hips in a deep, slow arc and shuffles down to rest on his forearms so he can grasp Louis’ white-knuckled hands in his. He absolutely covers them and, although that’s nothing new at all, the utter sexiness hits Louis like it is until he’s mewling every time Harry so much as moves an inch in or out. The responsiveness of his pleasure-addled body makes him feel the tiniest change and Harry’s voice rumbling in his ear, lazy and rough, doesn’t help either.

“Gonna make you forget him.” he vows and Louis hysterically thinks _who?_ before his brain catches up with itself and he remembers how this began. “You’re gonna take my dick until you’re begging to come again, until this is all you can think and feel.”

Louis opens his mouth to dazedly plead – _I feel it, I'm ready now, make me come, please, Harry, oh my god_ – but it’s all in his head as nothing physically trips off his tongue. He tries again, but his vocal chords continue to seize up when Harry shifts slightly higher and pushes down instead of through, making his whole body follow suit in the freeze. A groan stutters out of Harry repeatedly and he squeezes Louis’ tense fingers to tell him that he can’t hold out much longer, try as he might want to. Louis nods in comprehension and shuts his eyes as Harry properly drives into him before it’s too late to chase all of the natural high on offer. He noses at the soft hair just above the back of Louis’ neck and trails his mouth down as his thrusts become reluctantly quicker and more erratic, pinning him to the bed, until he bares his teeth and tugs at the salty skin in a sucking bite. It shocks Louis into finding his voice again and he cries out as his trapped cock pulses weakly and his body clenches again and Harry’s chest heaves against his back as he comes to an abrupt, taut halt and releases inside him.

He grunts and wiggles minutely until Harry gets the idea without him having to use words and carefully withdraws to lie on his side and next to Louis. With his face still turned into the bed, Louis opens the opposite eye and blinks at him, taking in the picture he makes. He’s sweaty and panting and his collarbones are slightly pink with a happy, physical blush. His hair is wild until he enviably shakes it out, but his lips don’t look as kiss-bruised like when they’ve usually finished so Louis sets about changing that. He drags himself further up as Harry sinks into the pillow and he leans over to steal a long, searching kiss. He pulls away when a warm palm gently caresses near his buttock and he’s reminded of what a state he’s in.

“You really shouldn’t fuck me without a condom,” he sighs, but it’s with a disbelieving giggle.

“Correction,” Harry shakes his head, “ _Zayn_ shouldn’t fuck you without one. Do I need to be having words with the boys? Or, y’know, _you_ should just tell him not to.”

“Sorry.” he replies, looking down at where his finger traces lazy patterns on Harry’s shoulder and not sounding really that apologetic. “Got a bit carried away. I was dying for you to fuck me and then Zayn cockblocked so I – ”

A hand reaches up and purses his lips comically together, “Okay, I get it.”

Louis tilts his head and studies him for a moment, just staring at the beauty laid out in front of him, and smiles with his eyes. “For the record, that was amazing. _You_ ’re amazing. Actually I’m pretty worn out. God, I could sleep for days.”

He plants his face in the rumpled sheets then feels the knuckles of a hand stroke his flank, making him look up at the hope in Harry’s eyes.

“We need to get clean though. We could, uh, shower. Together.”

He narrows his eyes, “No funny business?”

Harry laughs openly at that, “Okay, no funny business. Promise.” he is nodding in acquiesce when he adds quickly, “Although that doesn’t include tomorrow morning. I might want to blow you.”

Louis’ fairly sure his body _is_ crazy when, after all that's happened, he feels his stomach swoop to his feet in response with a clear _yes please_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com).


End file.
